


Pipercy & the Olympians

by TheClown



Series: Percy Jackson Alternative Ships [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Jokes, Kissing, Piper McLean is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClown/pseuds/TheClown
Summary: A retelling of "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" but with Piper taking place of Annabeth in the story. Pipercy story.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Piper McLean, Percy Jackson/Piper McLean
Series: Percy Jackson Alternative Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934563
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. The First Look

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! So this is something that came to my mind and I decided to give it a try. It's a retelling of "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" but with Piper taking place of Annabeth in the story. I thought it'd be fun since Piper is completely different character and although Percabeth is my OTP I also love Pipercy and I think they could've had fantastic chemistry if Rick had ever given them any time in HoO. Of course, I can't rewrite the whole series (although I admit that part of me wish I could) but I'll try to give you as many key moments as possible. Enjoy, especially Pipercy fans!  
> English is NOT my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.

_Percy and Annabeth were so easy together, it made Piper's heart ache. Jason was great, of course. But sometimes he acted so distant, like last night, when he'd been reluctant to talk about that old Roman legend._

**-** _The Mark of Athena_

"Food!" Grover moaned.

The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then-snap!

The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.

The monster charged.

Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.

The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate-not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.

The monster was gone.

The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief I’d just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover - I wasn’t going to let him go.

The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a very beautiful girl, her chocolate-brown hair lush and long, braided with gold ribbons down one side so it fell across her shoulder like a queen's or model's. They both looked down at me. The girl immediately knelt beside me and touched my cheek, worried. "Chiron, he's hurt! He needs ambrosia and nectar! And bed, we have to take him to-"

"Calm down, Piper," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Please, feel free to comment and share your thoughts no matter how long it's been since publishing. I love reading people's reactions. And of course, leave kudos if you liked it!
> 
> 2\. English is NOT my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.


	2. The First Words

I had weird dreams full of barnyard animals. Most of them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food.

I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again. I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The beautiful girl with chocolate-brown hair hovered over me, her entire face twisted in worry as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon.

When she saw my eyes open, she touched my hand, smiling and asked, "Are you alright?"

I tried to answer, but I was still too tired for the words to leave my mouth. Well, either that, or maybe I was a little... overwhelmed by this girl. Like, you have to understand, in all schools I'd been up until now there was no chance this type of girl would look at me, let alone talked to me.

She bit her bottom lip, her eyes becoming focused. "Do you know anything about the summer solstice?"

I finally managed to croak, "What?"

She looked around, as if afraid someone would overhear and squeezed my hand. "Do you know what's going on? What was stolen? Listen, I'm sorry, I know it's a bad timing but this is important, we've only got a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't…"

Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding, whispering, "Sorry." She smiled, awkwardly. "Again."

The next time I woke up, the girl was gone.

A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes - at least a dozen of them - on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Please, feel free to comment and share your thoughts no matter how long it's been since publishing. I love reading people's reactions. And of course, leave kudos if you liked it!
> 
> 2\. English is NOT my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.


	3. The First Meeting

"Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse.

My legs felt wobbly, trying to walk that far. Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but I held on to it. I'd paid for that souvenir the hard way. I wasn't going to let it go.

As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath.

We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture-an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings.

Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The chocolate-brown-haired girl who'd spoon-fed me popcorn-flavored pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them and reading some superhero comic book.

The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels - what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my stepfather.

"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Piper McLean. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron…"

He pointed at the guy whose back was to me.

First, I realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.

"Mr. Brunner!" I cried.

The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers B.

"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Uh, thanks." I scooted a little farther away from him because, if there was one thing I had learned from living with Gabe, it was how to tell when an adult has been hitting the happy juice. If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, I was a satyr.

"Piper?" Mr. Brunner called to brunette girl.

She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Piper, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

Piper nodded enthusiastically, "Sure thing, Chiron."

She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches shorter, but a whole lot more athletic looking and of course much, much more attractive than me. She was of Native American descent and with her deep tan and her long and lush chocolate-brown hair, which were now let down in marvelous cascade, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical young model or queen from magazines would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were kaleidoscope, which meant her eye color kept changing, going from brown to blue to green and pink. There was something honest and sympathetic about them. She also didn't wear any makeup but was still so beautiful that she clearly drew attention even when trying not to. I thought she was probably the embodiment of what people call "natural beauty".

She glanced at the minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say, You killed a minotaur! or Wow, you're so awesome! or something like that.

Instead she blushed and said, "You look cute drooling in your sleep."

I stared at her.

She turned as if to run away but at the last moment she turned back. "Oh, but that killing the minotaur? That was awesome!" she quickly added, although honestly I was too embarrassed to properly register that.

Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her chocolate hair flying behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Please, feel free to comment and share your thoughts no matter how long it's been since publishing. I love reading people's reactions. And of course, leave kudos if you liked it!
> 
> 2\. English is NOT my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
